A Collection
by Midget Munchkin
Summary: This is a collection of vid-fics for Emilia's contest. The first is about Koushiro and the other two are yaoi romances.


My Family  
  
Summary: This takes a look at Koushiro's life with his adopted parents.  
Disclaimer: Digimon and it's characters do not belong to me. Neither does the song Who's Gonna Know, which was sung by Kathy Mattea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[As the scene opens you see Koushiro sitting at a cluttered desk. He's leaning back in his chair, looking at a black and white picture in the right corner. It's set in a frame made of popcicle sticks and crude drawings of happy faces. At the top, in childish handwriting, it reads: ME AND MY FAMILY. At the bottom it reads: MY FAVORITE PICTURE.]  
  
On the top of my desk, mid the clutter and dust  
Sits an old five by eight black and white  
It's one of my favorite pictures of us   
I'll carry with me all my life  
  
[He leans forward to look at it more closely. The camera zooms in over his shoulder to get a close up of the picture. It shows a younger version of his parents. A very young Koushiro sat on his father's right shoulder. As Koushiro leans back the camera pans to a shot of his face. He's wearing a troubled expression.]  
  
I must have been about five or six  
Mom's hair was still brown and dad's was still thick  
But to look at it now sometimes I get scared  
To think that some day they might not be there  
  
[A collage of photos is shown. Pictures of the three of them, sometimes dressed up and sometimes in everyday clothes. Up until he was ten there were few with other children.]  
  
'Cause who's gonna know but me  
Who'll help me recall those small memories  
If I'm all that's left of this family of three  
Who's gonna know but me  
  
[The scene switches to one of an underground room. On the second to last step of the sTaichirs sits Koushiro. An old, beat up box rests at his feet. He's spreading the contents on the steps above the one he rests on. There were a lot of papers, photos, and even some tapes that had been old when he was young.]  
  
Down in the cellar, under the sTaichirs   
Sits an old box of junk that I've saved  
Newspaper clippings, letters and cards,   
Even some codaphone tapes  
  
[His wife comes down the steps, carrying an infant. Beside her is the teenage girl who baby-sits for them, holding their sleeping toddler. He raises his hands, showing them the pictures he holds. She smiles, indicating the children. Koushiro nods, smiling a little sadly as the scene fades.]  
  
Slices of life I can hold in my hands   
And show to my kids so they might understand  
In those years to come when they ask me sometime  
What Grandma and Grandpa used to be like  
  
[More pictures are shown. There were black and white photos of him and his birth parents along with some soon after he was adopted. Then there was one of him alone, laying flowers at his birth parents' grave.]  
  
'Cause who's gonna know but me  
Who'll help me recall those small memories  
If I'm all that's left of this family of three  
Who's gonna know but me  
  
[As the picture clears you see Koushiro sitting in a living room with his parents, watching a video. On the screen is a birthday party. He and his parents had party hats on. Koushiro wasn't watching the video, though. His wistful eyes were fixed on his parents. Their gray heads were leaned together and they were laughing happily.]  
  
If life were a video I could rewind  
I'd go back and slow down each moment of time  
And I'd disconnect the fast forward button  
So I'd have forever to tell them I love 'em  
The older I get I can't get enough of them  
  
[A final collage of pictures is shown. Random friends featured in many, but there were still shots of just Koushiro and his parents. The last scene holds two photos. On the left was s shot of Koushiro with an arm around each of his parents. His mother held the infant and his father the toddler. Next to it was a picture of his father holding him while his mother had her arms wrapped around both of them.]  
  
'Cause who's gonna know but me  
Who'll help me recall all those memories  
When I'm all that's left of this family of three  
Who's gonna know but me  
Who's gonna know but me  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thank You  
  
Summary: This is a Kensuke/Daiken set somewhere within the later part of Season 02. Yes, I did read some spoilers before I wrote this. No, it doesn't stay true to them.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song, which is Love Will Keep Us Alive by the Eagles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was standing All alone against the world outside  
  
[Ken stood looking out over the water forlornly. The setting sun behind him highlighted the troubled look on his face. A faint breeze ruffled his hair playfully as he turned away.]  
  
You were searching For a place to hide  
  
[Daisuke watches a few feet away, a confused expression on his face. He followed Ken, talking the entire way back to his apartment. His cheerful wave earned him a shy, hesitant smile before Ken scurried inside.]  
  
Lost and lonely Now you've given me the will to survive  
  
[Sitting there at his desk Ken contemplated the bottle of pills in front of him. He glanced over at Leafmon, who slept soundly on his bed. Turning, he hit a button on his keyboard. A picture of Daisuke grinning happily filled the screen. Sighing, Ken put the pills away.]  
  
When we're hungry...   
Love will keep us alive  
  
[Staring up at his ceiling Daisuke let a smile cross his lips. On the floor Chibimon was eating an almost full plate. He kept casting worried looks at Daisuke, but the boy seemed perfectly fine. So he finished dinner by himself.]  
  
Don't you worry  
Sometimes you've just gotta let it ride  
  
[Ken stood with his fists clenched. An expression of mingled pain and acceptance darkened his eyes as he stared at Iori from a distance. Daisuke walked up to sling an arm around his shoulders. He patted the other boy's back reassuringly.]  
  
The world is changing Right before your eyes  
  
[With a falsely cheerful grin Daisuke flung his arms around Ken. His eyes were fixed on the damage around them. What had once been a beautiful instruct was now little more than a crumpling ruin.]  
  
Now I've found you There's no more emptiness inside  
  
[When Daisuke pulled him into a friendly hug Ken let himself relax. A content look settled on his face as wrapped his arms around the other boy. He whispered something that made Daisuke's face soften in a grin.]  
  
When we're hungry...   
Love will keep us alive  
  
[They walked together through the streets, ignoring the food carts that had been left behind. Their hands were clasped tightly together as they headed for the giant digimon looming in front of them.]  
  
I would die for you Climb the highest mountain Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do  
  
[A van pulls up and after a moment Ken gets in. Daisuke chases after it even though he is quickly left behind. The others catch up and they talk for a minute. Wearing a stubborn expression Daisuke heads off after the van again.]  
  
Now I've found you There's no more emptiness inside  
  
[Ken looked at the other children with him. He shook his head at their empty looks and pulled out his wallet. Slowly a smile spread across his face as he flipped it open to gaze down at the picture of Daisuke on top.]  
When we're hungry...   
Love will keep us alive  
  
[In desperation Daisuke searched through the decimated streets. The screen splits to show Ken staring out of a window. Both faces wore a lost, but hopeful look.]  
  
I would die for you Climb the highest mountain Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do  
  
[Daisuke had a determined look on his face as he continued searching well into the night. He climbed piles of rubble to try to get a better view of the area. Occasionally V-mon had to haul him out of collapsed buildings right before the roof fell on top of him. Each time they merely went on to the next.]  
  
I was standing All alone against the world outside  
  
[Ken stood at a distance and watched their enemy with troubled eyes. When the fight neared him he dashed for cover and ran into someone.]  
  
You were searching For a place to hide  
  
[A cheerful grin lit Daisuke's face as he glomped on to Ken. He pulled him into a sheltered area and began looking him over.]  
  
Lost and lonely Now you've given me the will to survive  
  
[Suddenly a tender smile graced Ken's lips and he placed a finger over Daisuke's. Then he leaned forward and touched kissed him. Pulling back, he mouthed the words 'Thank you.' Daisuke blushed a little and Ken kissed him again.]  
  
When we're hungry...   
Love will keep us alive  
When we're hungry...   
Love will keep us alive  
When we're hungry...   
Love will keep us alive  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Together  
  
Summary: This is a Taikeru/Takechi shonen-ai set in Season 01.  
Disclaimer: The song You'll be in my Heart is by Phil Colins and the characters are Toei's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
  
[Taichi put an arm around little Takeru's shoulders. He gently wiped away the younger boy's tears. Then he stood up and offered him his hand, grinning reassuringly when Takeru shyly took it.]  
  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
[They were walking along hand in hand when something suddenly dove at them. Taichi placed Takeru behind him and crouched protectively. Agumon and Patamon chased the other digimon away.]  
  
For one so small you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
  
[Night had fallen and the two had built a fire. Taichi watched Takeru chatter cheerfully as he prepared for bed. Only moments later the little boy was asleep. When he began to whimper he lay down by him and wrapped his arms around the smaller figure.]  
  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I'll be here, don't you cry  
  
[The sky is dark as the screen lightens. Takeru sits up, tears streaming down his face. Taichichi sits up beside him, watching him worriedly. Hesitantly he reaches out and clumsily pulls Takeru onto his lap. He rocks back and forth, rubbing the young boy's back.]  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on   
Now and forever more  
  
[A bonfire casts shadows on the faces of the boys as they slowly pull away from each other. Takeru looked up at Taichi to see his gentle smile. He listened to the older boy with an intense expression as he said something, then pointed to his heart. Takeru smiled and hugged him.]  
  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart  
Always  
  
[To the side Agumon and Patamon watched with confused expressions. They glanced at each other and shrugged.]  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
  
[Yamato and Taichi are now standing face to face, their expressions angry. A few feet away Takeru lay sleeping. Taichi gestured to the younger boy and said something that made Yamato's eyes narrow.]  
  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
  
[This time Yamato, Taichi, Jyou, and Takeru are walking together. Takeru and Taichi are laughing as they bounce around the other two, talking excitedly. Yamato tries to watch them discreetly, a slightly troubled look in his eyes.]  
  
Don't listen to them cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have to hold  
  
[They break off into two groups, the brothers in one and Jyou and Taichi in the other. Just before they're about to disappear from each other's sight Taichi and Takeru turn to give the other a wistful look. At the same time they raise their hands to wave. Smiling slightly, they turn to leave.]  
  
When Destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on  
  
[Takeru sits at the edge of the camp fire, staring up at the night sky. An image of Taichi grinning fondly at him appears right where he's looking. A silly grin lights his face and his eyes dance happily. He hugs his knees to his chest excitedly.]  
  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together  
  
[The screen shows several miles pass by swiftly. Suddenly it focuses on Taichi sitting on a beach with Jyou behind him, preparing for bed. Taichi looks up at the night sky and sees Takeru's face beaming at him with adoration. Sowly a smile spreads across his lips as he lays on his back.]  
  
I'll be there  
Always and in all ways  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always  
  
[A collage of pictures appears on screen. One shows the two boys walking side by side with Sora, Koushiro, and Hikari fanned out beside them. Another shows a slightly older Takeru watching Taichi play soccer. Next is a picture of an even older version of the two with Taichi watching Takeru play basketball. More pictures flash by, some of them with the two as boys and some with them as men. Most lot of them show their friends and family, but some were of just the two of them. In all of them they were together.]  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  



End file.
